


Mission Unlikely

by Dragon_Mage



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Violence, dating simulator, video game script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 34,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Mage/pseuds/Dragon_Mage
Summary: A dating simulator in the works for Team Fortress 2 characters. Previously known as "Dating Mercenaries."Characters utilized for this project belong to Valve.This is a game made by a fan in appreciation for what TF2 is for other fans who appreciate the game and the characters. It is currently in its building phase and will be made available for free to anyone who would like to play. It has a tongue in cheek tone, and is intended for fans to have fun.If you have questions or comments specific to the game itself, its making or mechanics, feel free to drop by the website. I will be posting information/updates on the blog:As for mechanics of the game, I am not ready yet to fully answer those questions as the game itself is not yet underway (I am literally in the building blocks stage) but upon release of the first test game, I will be ready to take questions/comments on it.Release date to be determined.Info and Updates: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: June 24, 2018

*Miss Pauling Enters*

“Glad you’re here. Listen, I need you to do a job.”

“I know it’s sudden, but I kind of need to be in five different places right now already.”

“So….”

*handle appears*

"Your goal is simple. You see this handle? It goes on a briefcase.”

“The one that is on it is broken.”

“It’s in a base that is securely guarded by mercenaries.”

“I need you to go in there and fix it.”

*handle disappears*

“Don’t worry.”

“The guys who work there can be a bit…rowdy.”

“Just keep in mind that you work for me.”

“That’s the story. You are the Administrator’s assistant’s assistant.”

“As for the title… We’ll work on it.”

“For now, I need you to get over there and fix it.”

“Take these files.”

*point out file button*

“They’ll help you navigate.”

“I included the files on the RED team. It’s good to have a bit of knowledge on them.”

“I already called Scout to meet you at the front.”

“He can get a bit side tracked, don’t mind him.”

“Don’t use any phones inside of the base.”

“Trust me. Just don’t.”

“Alright, I have to go. It should be an easy job.”

“Get in, fix the briefcase, get out.”

“Simple.”

“I’ll be in contact with you after you finish the job.”

*End Scene*

*New Scene; Scout appears*

“Oh hey. You’re not Miss Pauling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	2. 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the possible paths of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: July 16, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-1

# Flirt

Plus four to your charisma. Plus sixteen XP.

Not really.

This game isn't ranked by XP. You're just dicking around while trying to pass it off as flirting.

It must be working though because he seems to be falling for it.

Scout really likes it when you pay attention to him.

### 1-1-1-1-1-1

# Keep Flirting

You give him a cheeky smile. You put on your sweetest smile.

Perhaps this guy is just your type. Maybe you're just clever enough to get him to do what you want.

Scout: "Uh...sure..."

He has you follow him into the base. The two of you proceed together down a narrow dim hallway. You have the creepy feeling that somebody is watching you, or perhaps even following you down the hallway.

Scout: "You uh...you like chicken?"

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-1

# “Yea, sure.”

You step out into the light of an open courtyard, where there are two staircases. You are busy taking in your surroundings when you follow him up the stairs and find there is somebody else at the top of the steps.

You do not end up answering Scout's question as you are focusing on the other man. He's a shorter man, stocky and wearing a helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

 

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who is this?"

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

# Study Him

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You don’t get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you. He did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "Well uh...they were sent by Miss Pauling."

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

# Introduce yourself

You introduce yourself more formally to the Engineer.

Engineer: "Much obliged. I'm the Engineer."

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

# “Is it safe to be here?”

Scout: "Engie, I got our guest."

Scout seems very eager to show you to someplace safe.

Scout: "You go set up defense."

Engineer: "Alrighty then."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

## Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	3. 1-1-1-1-1-1-2-1-1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new path!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 16, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-1

# Flirt

Plus four to your charisma. Plus sixteen XP.

Not really.

This game isn't ranked by XP. You're just dicking around while trying to pass it off as flirting.

It must be working though because he seems to be falling for it.

Scout really likes it when you pay attention to him.

### 1-1-1-1-1-1

# Keep Flirting

You give him a cheeky smile. You put on your sweetest smile.

Perhaps this guy is just your type. Maybe you're just clever enough to get him to do what you want.

Scout: "Uh...sure..."

He has you follow him into the base. The two of you proceed together down a narrow dim hallway. You have the creepy feeling that somebody is watching you, or perhaps even following you down the hallway.

Scout: "You uh...you like chicken?"

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-2

# “Nah.”

You step out into the light of an open courtyard, where there are two staircases. You are busy taking in your surroundings when you follow him up the stairs and find there is somebody else at the top of the steps.

You do not end up answering Scout's question as you are focusing on the other man. He's a shorter man, stocky and wearing a helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

 

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who is this?"

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-2-1

# Study Him

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You don’t get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you. He did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "Well uh...they were sent by Miss Pauling."

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-2-1-1

# Introduce yourself

You introduce yourself more formally to the Engineer.

Engineer: "Much obliged. I'm the Engineer."

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

### 1-1-1-1-1-1-2-1-1-1

# “Is it safe to be here?”

Scout: "Engie, I got our guest."

Scout seems very eager to show you to someplace safe.

Scout: "You go set up defense."

Engineer: "Alrighty then."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

## Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	4. 1-1-1-1-1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible outcome in Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: June 24, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-1

# Flirt

Plus four to your charisma. Plus sixteen XP.

Not really.

This game isn't ranked by XP. You're just dicking around while trying to pass it off as flirting.

It must be working though because he seems to be falling for it.

Scout really likes it when you pay attention to him.

### 1-1-1-1-1-3

# Ask where the briefcase is

You demand to know where the briefcase is. You are focused on your job.

Scout: "Uh...sure..."

He has you follow him into the base. The two of you proceed together down a narrow dim hallway. You have the creepy feeling that somebody is watching you, or perhaps even following you down the hallway.

Scout: "Hey! Do you like baseball?"

You step out into the light of an open courtyard, where there are two staircases. You are busy taking in your surroundings when you follow him up the stairs and find there is somebody else at the top of the steps.

You do not end up answering Scout's question as you are focusing on the other man. He's a shorter man, stocky and wearing a helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who is this?"

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You don’t get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you. He did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "They were sent by Miss Pauling. I'm just showing them to the briefcase."

You introduce yourself more formally to the Engineer. It seems to clear the air of suspicions.

Engineer: "Much obliged. I'm the Engineer."

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

Scout: "Engie, I got our guest."

Scout: "You go set up defense."

Engineer: "Alrighty then."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

## Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	5. 1-1-1-1-2-1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible pathway for Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: June 24, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-2

# Ask where the intel is

Scout: "Well...I guess so."

You have appeased his ego and gotten your way.

Scout seems hesitant. He probably wanted to show you other areas first, but you're pretty adamant about finding the intelligence briefcase to fix it.

He has you follow him into the base. The two of you proceed together down a narrow dim hallway. You have the creepy feeling that somebody is watching you, or perhaps even following you down the hallway.

Scout: "Hey! Do you like baseball?"

You step out into the light of an open courtyard, where there are two staircases. You are busy taking in your surroundings when you follow him up the stairs and find there is somebody else at the top of the steps.

You do not end up answering Scout's question as you are focusing on the other man. He's a shorter man, stocky and wearing a helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who is this?"

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You don’t get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you. He did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "They were sent by Miss Pauling. I'm just showing them to the briefcase."

You introduce yourself more formally to the Engineer. It seems to clear the air of suspicions.

Engineer: "Much obliged. I'm the Engineer."

### 1-1-1-1-2-1

# Flirt with the Engineer

You give the man a cheeky smile. You put on your sweetest smile.

So workmen are your type huh? Not judging. Just wondering. Just strikes as odd since you were...commenting on Scout's bod earlier.

The Engineer has the cutest smile on his face.

Scout: "What about that question? You like baseball?"

You are just a little alarmed because you are paying more mind to the Engineer at the moment.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

Scout: "No you! I'm going to show our guest to safety."

Engineer: "I got this handled. You're quicker on your feet. You go make sure the Spy hasn't gotten there yet."

Scout: "Why don't you go? You're on defense!"

Quick, make a choice to bring an end to this arguing!

### 1-1-1-1-2-1-1

# Ask Scout to stay

You picked Scout.

He puts on the cockiest grin you have ever seen. It leaves the Engineer looking a little burned by the choice.

"Alright. You two get to the respawn room. You'll be safe there."

He packs up his machinery as he prepares to move for better defense.

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	6. 1-1-1-1-2-1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible pathway for Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: June 24, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-2

# Ask where the intel is

Scout: "Well...I guess so."

You have appeased his ego and gotten your way.

Scout seems hesitant. He probably wanted to show you other areas first, but you're pretty adamant about finding the intelligence briefcase to fix it.

He has you follow him into the base. The two of you proceed together down a narrow dim hallway. You have the creepy feeling that somebody is watching you, or perhaps even following you down the hallway.

Scout: "Hey! Do you like baseball?"

You step out into the light of an open courtyard, where there are two staircases. You are busy taking in your surroundings when you follow him up the stairs and find there is somebody else at the top of the steps.

You do not end up answering Scout's question as you are focusing on the other man. He's a shorter man, stocky and wearing a helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who is this?"

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You don’t get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you. He did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "They were sent by Miss Pauling. I'm just showing them to the briefcase."

You introduce yourself more formally to the Engineer. It seems to clear the air of suspicions.

Engineer: "Much obliged. I'm the Engineer."

### 1-1-1-1-2-1

# Flirt with the Engineer

You give the man a cheeky smile. You put on your sweetest smile.

So workmen are your type huh? Not judging. Just wondering. Just strikes as odd since you were...commenting on Scout's bod earlier.

The Engineer has the cutest smile on his face.

Scout: "What about that question? You like baseball?"

You are just a little alarmed because you are paying more mind to the Engineer at the moment.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

Scout: "No you! I'm going to show our guest to safety."

Engineer: "I got this handled. You're quicker on your feet. You go make sure the Spy hasn't gotten there yet."

Scout: "Why don't you go? You're on defense!"

Quick, make a choice to bring an end to this arguing!

### 1-1-1-1-2-1-2

# Ask Engineer to stay

You picked the Engineer.

He puts on a satisfied crooked grin. He looks like something of a winner.

Scout is left looking pretty miffed. So much for the boosting of his ego.

Engineer: "Alrighty then. Scout you get to the intel. I'll take care of our guest."

Scout: "Yea yea."

Scout even sounds irritated.

The Engineer leaves his machinery where it is, while he leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Engineer: "This here is a safe space. No Spy's gonna enter in here. Ya hear? Even when the door's open, you'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	7. 1-1-1-1-2-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another possible ending for the sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: June 25, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-2

# Ask where the intel is

Scout: "Well...I guess so."

You have appeased his ego and gotten your way.

Scout seems hesitant. He probably wanted to show you other areas first, but you're pretty adamant about finding the intelligence briefcase to fix it.

He has you follow him into the base. The two of you proceed together down a narrow dim hallway. You have the creepy feeling that somebody is watching you, or perhaps even following you down the hallway.

Scout: "Hey! Do you like baseball?"

You step out into the light of an open courtyard, where there are two staircases. You are busy taking in your surroundings when you follow him up the stairs and find there is somebody else at the top of the steps.

You do not end up answering Scout's question as you are focusing on the other man. He's a shorter man, stocky and wearing a helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who is this?"

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You don’t get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you. He did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "They were sent by Miss Pauling. I'm just showing them to the briefcase."

You introduce yourself more formally to the Engineer. It seems to clear the air of suspicions.

Engineer: "Much obliged. I'm the Engineer."

### 1-1-1-1-2-2

# Flirt with the Scout

You give the Scout a cheeky smile. You give him your full attention.

So the dorky sporty athletes are your type huh? Not judging. Just wondering. I guess I know who you're leaning towards.

You tell Scout you like baseball, because that strokes his ego.

Scout was pleased by your response. In fact he seems to be a bit nervous.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

Scout: "No you! I'm going to show our guest to safety."

Engineer: "Alrighty then!"

You turn your attention to Scout and follow his lead. He leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	8. 1-1-1-1-3-2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An option for the sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 26, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-3

# Ask for a tour

You ask him for a tour and he seems all too pleased to show you around.

"Hey sure! Come on!"

He leads you into the base and through a narrow hallway. It is dimly lit and creepy.

You actually get a bit of a creepy vibe from it. It is almost as if something or somebody is following you.

You barely shake off the feeling as you follow Scout out into an open and sunlit courtyard. You follow Scout up one of the two staircases.

At the top of the stairs is a stout man in a yellow work helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who's this?"

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You do not get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you.

Scout did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "This is the Engineer."

Engineer: "Much obliged."

### 1-1-1-1-3-2

# Demand to see the briefcase

You are determined to get your job done. So you demand to see the briefcase.

Engineer: "Hold up there. Scout have you Spy checked this one?"

Scout: "Yea uh.... No."

You are put on the spot for questioning. You are the one with the glares on you now. What will you do?

### 1-1-1-1-3-2-1

# Submit

Hey look, whatever they need to do. You are here to do a job. You are not here to cause any trouble.

The two of them seem a little taken aback that you've submitted to the check.

Scout: "Seems legit, doesn't it?"

Engineer: "Yea, I suppose so."

Scout is pleased by this response. The Engineer is being agreeable. At least you have that.

Suddenly a loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Engineer: "Scout, get to the intel."

Scout: "You go set up defense. I've got our guest covered."

Engineer: "Alrighty then."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	9. 1-1-1-1-3-2-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this path of the sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 26, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-1

# Comment on Scout's bod

Quick, change the topic!

Only thing that comes to your brilliant mind is to talk about Scout's hot body.

Great job.

No seriously. I want to be sarcastic here, but he legitimately loves the complement. He flexes for you and shows you just how manly and awesome he is.

You successfully changed the subject and got his attention. He liked it even.

### 1-1-1-1-3

# Ask for a tour

You ask him for a tour and he seems all too pleased to show you around.

"Hey sure! Come on!"

He leads you into the base and through a narrow hallway. It is dimly lit and creepy.

You actually get a bit of a creepy vibe from it. It is almost as if something or somebody is following you.

You barely shake off the feeling as you follow Scout out into an open and sunlit courtyard. You follow Scout up one of the two staircases.

At the top of the stairs is a stout man in a yellow work helmet. Is he a construction worker? Maybe he was sent in to work on repairs. Or maybe he is one of the mercenaries, but instead of fighting he just fixes things.

Engineer: "Howdy there, Scout! Who's this?"

That big ol' grin on his face directs to both you and your tour guide. You do not get to choose in this case. Scout is already introducing you.

Scout did not get your name, but he did not need to slide it in. He just stomps right through that introduction. He mostly glosses over what he knows about your job and why you are there.

Scout: "This is the Engineer."

Engineer: "Much obliged."

### 1-1-1-1-3-2

# Demand to see the briefcase

You are determined to get your job done. So you demand to see the briefcase.

Engineer: "Hold up there. Scout have you Spy checked this one?"

Scout: "Yea uh.... No."

You are put on the spot for questioning. You are the one with the glares on you now. What will you do?

### 1-1-1-1-3-2-4

# Plead with the Scout

You decide to plead with Scout. He is the first person you met and you have kind of bonded with him.

Engineer: "Scout."

Scout: "Engie."

Engineer: "Scout, we have to be careful."

Scout: "Look, I get being suspicious, but trust me on this."

Engineer: "Scout, you can't be sure that's not a Spy."

Scout takes your aim, and you feel like you have been protected. Shield +1.

Scout: "Engie, this is not a Spy. We don't need to go to such lengths."

Engineer: "How do we know we can trust this person?"

Scout: "It's easy."

Scout is unwavering in his faith in you.

Engineer: "We have to be sure this is not a Spy."

Scout: "No we don't."

Engineer: "Scout, we have to take care of our own."

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Engineer: "Speak of the devil! There's a Spy on the base."

Scout: "Obviously just arrived, or the Administrator would have said something sooner."

Engineer: "Right. Okay fine. You two get to safety. I'm heading off to defense."

Scout: "Hell yea! Come on!"

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	10. 1-1-1-2-1-1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another path for the sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 27, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-1

# "Do you get along?"

Worried about how things might go with Miss Pauling, you decide to dig deeper. You need to know if Miss Pauling is easy to get along with. Nobody better to get the details on her than from somebody else who works with her.

"Oh yea! Of course! Miss Pauling is cool. Miss Pauling and I are actually...well...almost a thing."

He seems to hesitate with a bit of doubt. It seems the poor guy is hurting over this.

### 1-1-1-2-1-1

# Change the topic

Let's talk about lighter things. You decide to change the topic to lighter conversation.

Round and round with the wheel of fortune. Round and round it goes. Where it'll stop, nobody knows.

You grab the idea to talk about sports.

Scout: "Ah, I like baseball. How about you?"

### 1-1-1-2-1-1-1

# "I like baseball"

You agree with his opinion about baseball. That brings a bit of a smile to his face. He obviously likes baseball too.

You two start talking about baseball. He seems to waste away the time rather quickly.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	11. 1-1-1-2-1-1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pathways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 27, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-1

# "Do you get along?"

Worried about how things might go with Miss Pauling, you decide to dig deeper. You need to know if Miss Pauling is easy to get along with. Nobody better to get the details on her than from somebody else who works with her.

"Oh yea! Of course! Miss Pauling is cool. Miss Pauling and I are actually...well...almost a thing."

He seems to hesitate with a bit of doubt. It seems the poor guy is hurting over this.

### 1-1-1-2-1-1

# Change the topic

Let's talk about lighter things. You decide to change the topic to lighter conversation.

Round and round with the wheel of fortune. Round and round it goes. Where it'll stop, nobody knows.

You grab the idea to talk about sports.

Scout: "Ah, I like baseball. How about you?"

### 1-1-1-2-1-1-2

# Other sport

You explain that you like a different sport. You are not as big of a fan of baseball as you are of this other sport. He clearly really likes baseball, but he relates to your enjoyment for sports.

Talking to him wastes a lot of time away. He seems to be able to go on and on without ever stopping.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	12. 1-1-1-2-1-2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another path to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 27, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-1

# "Do you get along?"

Worried about how things might go with Miss Pauling, you decide to dig deeper. You need to know if Miss Pauling is easy to get along with. Nobody better to get the details on her than from somebody else who works with her.

"Oh yea! Of course! Miss Pauling is cool. Miss Pauling and I are actually...well...almost a thing."

He seems to hesitate with a bit of doubt. It seems the poor guy is hurting over this.

### 1-1-1-2-1-2

# Apologize

You apologize for this. You did not mean to hurt his feelings. You had intended for information, not to make things harsh between you.

Scout: "Nah, that's alright. I understand."

He waves off the issue. That seems to have sated his emotions.

So, let's move the plot forward. Will you continue on this quest? Or continue the conversation?

### 1-1-1-2-1-2-1

# Job to do

You want to do your job. You ask for Scout to show you to the briefcase.

Scout: "Um...yea okay."

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit."

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	13. 1-1-1-2-1-2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 27, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-1

# "Do you get along?"

Worried about how things might go with Miss Pauling, you decide to dig deeper. You need to know if Miss Pauling is easy to get along with. Nobody better to get the details on her than from somebody else who works with her.

"Oh yea! Of course! Miss Pauling is cool. Miss Pauling and I are actually...well...almost a thing."

He seems to hesitate with a bit of doubt. It seems the poor guy is hurting over this.

### 1-1-1-2-1-2

# Apologize

You apologize for this. You did not mean to hurt his feelings. You had intended for information, not to make things harsh between you.

Scout: "Nah, that's alright. I understand."

He waves off the issue. That seems to have sated his emotions.

So, let's move the plot forward. Will you continue on this quest? Or continue the conversation?

### 1-1-1-2-1-2-2

# Keep Talking

You decide to keep going with the conversation. You barely even notice the time going by as you chat with Scout.

You are interrupted by a loud siren's blaring noise. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit."

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	14. 1-1-1-2-1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 27, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-1

# "Do you get along?"

Worried about how things might go with Miss Pauling, you decide to dig deeper. You need to know if Miss Pauling is easy to get along with. Nobody better to get the details on her than from somebody else who works with her.

"Oh yea! Of course! Miss Pauling is cool. Miss Pauling and I are actually...well...almost a thing."

He seems to hesitate with a bit of doubt. It seems the poor guy is hurting over this.

### 1-1-1-2-1-3

# Make a joke

What better way to lighten the mood than a joke?

Your joke must have fallen flat though. He does not seem to get it at all. You just failed your joke.

Don't take up being a comedian because it-

You are interrupted in the middle of trying to make sense of your joke to him by a loud siren's blaring noise. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit."

He shakes his head with a sigh. He gestures for you to follow him and he hurries through the base. He is pretty quick too. You barely have a chance to ask where it is the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "Just stay here. You'll be safe."

Congrats, you got through that one by your fingernails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	15. 1-1-1-2-2-1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 30, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

### 1-1-1-2-2-1

# Insist on the topic

You insist on the topic to try and find out more. There might be more that Scout is not telling you about.

Scout's demeanor changes. He almost seems kind of cocky.

Scout: "I mean, I guess she can be kind of violent."

You gloat about the subject. You were right then. Miss Pauling is violent.

Scout: "I mean, it means that she is pretty awesome."

Scout: "Miss P is the most badass woman I know. She could kill a man faster than he could think of crossing her."

It looks like you have fallen a few pegs for Scout. He is impressed with Miss Pauling being violent in some way.

Scout: "So what about you? Are you violent?"

### 1-1-1-2-2-1-2

# Pacifist

You explain that you do not resort to violence. You can take care of yourself without resorting to violent means.

He laughs.

Scout: "So like a hippie or something?"

You explain that you are not a hippie but you do not resort to violence. There are better ways to handle a problem.

Scout: "So like a little sissy. You can't handle the heat!"

You protest, explaining that nobody needs to resort to violence.

Scout: "Look, if you were from where I was from? You'd be dead!"

Your argument is interrupted by the blaring of a siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Speak of the devil! This isn't an issue we can solve with pacifism, pal."

He grabs your arm and heads indoors. You follow but with reluctance, given your previous argument. You question where it is he is taking you.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

He leads you through a dimly lit hallway and pauses. He is squinting at something, but when you squint you don't see whatever it is that he is looking at.

Smoke appears and a figure appears out of thin air. Holy shit you never would have known he was there if he just stayed hiding like that.

Scout: "Hey Spy! Take our guest to the respawn room. They're here to fix the briefcase, but I gotta go deal with the Spy."

Spy: "Scout, we need-"

Scout is not listening and immediately leaves, ditching you to stay with the Spy.

The masked man blinks and turns to you.

Spy: "Let's go then."

He leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Spy: "This will have to do."

Congratulations, you've unlocked a secret ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	16. 1-1-1-2-2-1-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: June 30, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

### 1-1-1-2-2-1

# Insist on the topic

You insist on the topic to try and find out more. There might be more that Scout is not telling you about.

Scout's demeanor changes. He almost seems kind of cocky.

Scout: "I mean, I guess she can be kind of violent."

You gloat about the subject. You were right then. Miss Pauling is violent.

Scout: "I mean, it means that she is pretty awesome."

Scout: "Miss P is the most badass woman I know. She could kill a man faster than he could think of crossing her."

It looks like you have fallen a few pegs for Scout. He is impressed with Miss Pauling being violent in some way.

Scout: "So what about you? Are you violent?"

### 1-1-1-2-2-1-4

# Pull out the big guns

You flex your arms to show him the big guns. You notice him looking so you shoot him a wink. You absolute weirdo.

Still, he seems to be at least intrigued. You've caught his attention.

Scout: "Not bad. Not bad."

A loud siren blares, interrupting your exchange. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	17. 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-1-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: July 1, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

 

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

 

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

 

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

 

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

 

### 1-1-1-2-2-2

# Optimism with a side of sweet

You decide to be optimistic. You are glad that Miss Pauling is kind and sweet. This will mean good things for you, since you work for her.

You also add a side of sweetness to the mix. You decide to win him over with sweetness. You'll be semi-sweet chocolate chip cookies.

He appreciates it, and seems very glad for your optimistic outlook.

 

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1

# Add a little more sugar

You amp up the sweetness. You even move a little closer to him. You need to express just how sweet you really are. You want him to know for sure that you are being even sweeter than before.

Scout: "Man you're so sweet."

Scout: "You know? You don't seem like the kind of person who would be doing this kind of work.

 

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-1

# "What do you mean?"

You ask what he means. You act so innocent.

Scout: "Oh you know. Somebody as sweet as you? You're so sweet. You're not the kind of person who would work with...you know...mercenaries."

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-1-1

# Play dumb

Whatever could he possibly mean? You bat your eyelashes like some innocent

You play as dumb as you can, for whatever reason. Maybe this would get you on his good side? Keep pretending to be innocent and such?

Your act is cut off by a loud blaring siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	18. 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 1, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

### 1-1-1-2-2-2

# Optimism with a side of sweet

You decide to be optimistic. You are glad that Miss Pauling is kind and sweet. This will mean good things for you, since you work for her.

You also add a side of sweetness to the mix. You decide to win him over with sweetness. You'll be semi-sweet chocolate chip cookies.

He appreciates it, and seems very glad for your optimistic outlook.

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1

# Add a little more sugar

You amp up the sweetness. You even move a little closer to him. You need to express just how sweet you really are. You want him to know for sure that you are being even sweeter than before.

Scout: "Man you're so sweet."

Scout: "You know? You don't seem like the kind of person who would be doing this kind of work.

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-1

# "What do you mean?"

You ask what he means. You act so innocent.

Scout: "Oh you know. Somebody as sweet as you? You're so sweet. You're not the kind of person who would work with...you know...mercenaries."

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-1-2

# Disagree

You shake your head in disagreement. You cannot bring yourself to let him believe a lie. You are not that sweet.

Scout: "Don't sell yourself short. You're so sweet!"

His protests are cut off by a loud blaring siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	19. 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 1, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

### 1-1-1-2-2-2

# Optimism with a side of sweet

You decide to be optimistic. You are glad that Miss Pauling is kind and sweet. This will mean good things for you, since you work for her.

You also add a side of sweetness to the mix. You decide to win him over with sweetness. You'll be semi-sweet chocolate chip cookies.

He appreciates it, and seems very glad for your optimistic outlook.

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1

# Add a little more sugar

You amp up the sweetness. You even move a little closer to him. You need to express just how sweet you really are. You want him to know for sure that you are being even sweeter than before.

Scout: "Man you're so sweet."

Scout: "You know? You don't seem like the kind of person who would be doing this kind of work.

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-2

# "W-wait! What kind of person?"

You lose your sweet demeanor. You are a little miffed about that. You are not sure what he intended, but he sure didn't think about what an asshole he seems to be.

Scout: "You know."

Scout: "You're really nice and sweet. Kinda remind me of my ma."

Did he really just go there? Did he just compare you to his mother?

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-2-1

# Play dumb

You quickly backpedal. You play as dumb as you can, for whatever reason. Maybe this would get you on his good side? Keep pretending to be innocent and such?

Your act is cut off by a loud blaring siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	20. 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

### 1-1-1-2-2-2

# Optimism with a side of sweet

You decide to be optimistic. You are glad that Miss Pauling is kind and sweet. This will mean good things for you, since you work for her.

You also add a side of sweetness to the mix. You decide to win him over with sweetness. You'll be semi-sweet chocolate chip cookies.

He appreciates it, and seems very glad for your optimistic outlook.

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1

# Add a little more sugar

You amp up the sweetness. You even move a little closer to him. You need to express just how sweet you really are. You want him to know for sure that you are being even sweeter than before.

Scout: "Man you're so sweet."

Scout: "You know? You don't seem like the kind of person who would be doing this kind of work.

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-2

# "W-wait! What kind of person?"

You lose your sweet demeanor. You are a little miffed about that. You are not sure what he intended, but he sure didn't think about what an asshole he seems to be.

Scout: "You know."

Scout: "You're really nice and sweet. Kinda remind me of my ma."

Did he really just go there? Did he just compare you to his mother?

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-1-2-2

# "Don't compare me to your mother!"

You are outraged and are ready to scorn him into the ground.

He chuckles at your response.

Scout: "Man, you're like so different from my ma. But like, that's exactly how my ma would respond."

Thankfully he is cut off by a loud blaring siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	21. 1-1-1-2-2-2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

### 1-1-1-2-2-2

# Optimism with a side of sweet

You decide to be optimistic. You are glad that Miss Pauling is kind and sweet. This will mean good things for you, since you work for her.

You also add a side of sweetness to the mix. You decide to win him over with sweetness. You'll be semi-sweet chocolate chip cookies.

He appreciates it, and seems very glad for your optimistic outlook.

### 1-1-1-2-2-2-2

# Realism

You decide to be realistic with the guy. It is good to be kind, but it is not nice to lie about your character through behavioral patterns.

You're cut off as a loud blaring siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	22. 1-1-1-2-2-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-2

# Had problems before?

It's a little concerning when somebody mentions that you might have problems with your new boss. Why not get the scoop?

You inquire about whether Scout has had any previous faulty encounters before this. It might be of interest to you to find out the most about your employer. Who knows what kind of woman she is behind her facade.

"With Miss Pauling? No. No! I- Never! Miss Pauling's the best!"

You press further. You need more information. If the Scout has had any problems in the years he has worked with her, then you need to know about it.

"No way!"

### 1-1-1-2-2

# "Is she ever aggressive?"

You decide to get to the chase. You have to know the truth about the woman you work for. You might as well figure out if she has an aggressive streak.

Probably a guy like Scout would make it clear if she was that kind of problematic.

He raises his hands defensively. "No no!" he insists, "She's nothing like that! She's really sweet and kind and shit."

### 1-1-1-2-2-4

# Pull out the big guns

You decide to show off. You flex your arms to show him the big guns. You notice him looking so you shoot him a wink. You absolute weirdo.

Still, he seems to be at least intrigued. You've caught his attention.

Scout: "Not bad. Not bad."

You giggle with delight as you show him your swoll arms.

Scout: "I guess I should be questioning

A loud siren blares, interrupting your exchange. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Ah shit!"

He takes you by the arm and leads you through the base. You don't get to do much more than fumble out a question about where the two of you are going.

Scout: "Someplace safe. Just trust me."

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	23. 1-1-1-3-1-1-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

# Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-1

# Take the tour

Alright, you are going to take his tour. After that, you will go to the intelligence briefcase.

"We have a pretty big facility here," he explains to you

You mentally strap yourself in for the tour as he begins showing you around the area.

You head down a narrow hallway and out to an open courtyard. There are two staircases here. You follow him up one staircase, where you see a short stout man.

"Howdy there!" the man gives a crooked grin. He looks friendly as he greets you.

### 1-1-1-3-1-1

# Flirt with the Engineer

You give the man a cheeky smile. You put on your sweetest smile.

So workmen are your type huh? Not judging. Just wondering. Just strikes as odd since you were...commenting on Scout's bod earlier.

The Engineer has the cutest smile on his face.

Scout: "What about that question? You like baseball?"

You are just a little alarmed because you are paying more mind to the Engineer at the moment.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

Scout: "No you! I'm going to show our guest to safety."

Engineer: "I got this handled. You're quicker on your feet. You go make sure the Spy hasn't gotten there yet."

Scout: "Why don't you go? You're on defense!"

Quick, make a choice to bring an end to this arguing!

### 1-1-1-3-1-1-1

# Ask Scout to stay

You picked Scout.

He puts on the cockiest grin you have ever seen. It leaves the Engineer looking a little burned by the choice.

"Alright. You two get to the respawn room. You'll be safe there."

He packs up his machinery as he prepares to move for better defense.

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	24. 1-1-1-3-1-1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

# Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-1

# Take the tour

Alright, you are going to take his tour. After that, you will go to the intelligence briefcase.

"We have a pretty big facility here," he explains to you

You mentally strap yourself in for the tour as he begins showing you around the area.

You head down a narrow hallway and out to an open courtyard. There are two staircases here. You follow him up one staircase, where you see a short stout man.

"Howdy there!" the man gives a crooked grin. He looks friendly as he greets you.

### 1-1-1-3-1-1

# Flirt with the Engineer

You give the man a cheeky smile. You put on your sweetest smile.

So workmen are your type huh? Not judging. Just wondering. Just strikes as odd since you were...commenting on Scout's bod earlier.

The Engineer has the cutest smile on his face.

Scout: "What about that question? You like baseball?"

You are just a little alarmed because you are paying more mind to the Engineer at the moment.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

Scout: "No you! I'm going to show our guest to safety."

Engineer: "I got this handled. You're quicker on your feet. You go make sure the Spy hasn't gotten there yet."

Scout: "Why don't you go? You're on defense!"

Quick, make a choice to bring an end to this arguing!

### 1-1-1-3-1-1-2

# Ask Engineer to stay

You picked the Engineer.

He puts on a satisfied crooked grin. He looks like something of a winner.

Scout is left looking pretty miffed. So much for the boosting of his ego.

Engineer: "Alrighty then. Scout you get to the intel. I'll take care of our guest."

Scout: "Yea yea."

Scout even sounds irritated.

The Engineer leaves his machinery where it is, while he leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Engineer: "This here is a safe space. No Spy's gonna enter in here. Ya hear? Even when the door's open, you'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	25. 1-1-1-3-1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

# Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-1

# Take the tour

Alright, you are going to take his tour. After that, you will go to the intelligence briefcase.

"We have a pretty big facility here," he explains to you

You mentally strap yourself in for the tour as he begins showing you around the area.

You head down a narrow hallway and out to an open courtyard. There are two staircases here. You follow him up one staircase, where you see a short stout man.

"Howdy there!" the man gives a crooked grin. He looks friendly as he greets you.

### 1-1-1-3-1-2

# Flirt with the Scout

You give the Scout a cheeky smile. You give him your full attention.

So the dorky sporty athletes are your type huh? Not judging. Just wondering. I guess I know who you're leaning towards.

You tell Scout you like baseball, because that strokes his ego.

Scout was pleased by your response. In fact he seems to be a bit nervous.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: "Dammit!"

Engineer: "Scout, go check the intel."

Scout: "No you! I'm going to show our guest to safety."

Engineer: "Alrighty then!"

You turn your attention to Scout and follow his lead. He leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	26. 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

#  "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

#  Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

#  Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-2

# Refuse

You put your foot down! You refuse to be handled this way!

You storm off instead, determined to find the intelligence on your own!

If this guy isn't going to be any help, so be it!

You are resourceful anyways. Miss Pauling did not hire you just because you were the only willing interviewee who would be quiet when told to not ask questions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2

# Proceed with caution

You get your gun out and proceed with caution. As you enter the base, you are set at the ready. You look around warily to see what is around you.

You are on your own, but you are set to kill.

The set up in this base is really strange. How would you defend anything here?

Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2

# Go for something more classy

You go for something classy.

You think about what you are going to say.

Then you realize... How the fuck do you flirt with somebody this classy?

How do you even flirt classy?

The guy takes just a little step closer, "Do you have a name?"

Oh my, time to change directions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1

# Ask where the intelligence is

You take a deep breath and ready yourself. You can do this.

You ask firmly where the intelligence briefcase is.

His features tighten ever so slightly. It is faint, but you can tell that there is something...perhaps suspicious? in his features?

You quickly explain that you were sent by Miss Pauling to repair the handle.

Spy: "How do I know this is not a trick?"

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-

# Show your files

You dig through all of your things. Miss Pauling gave you so much paperwork to handle for one handle repair.

You have the files on the mercenaries. You have the files on the briefcase. You even hold files on the Mann brothers.

He ends up taking it all from you.

Piece by piece it disappears from your hands.

He takes your files.

You are without files. You need those. You have to get those back.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-2

# Be calm but firm

You hold out your hand. He has seen your papers, now he needs to give them back. They belong to Miss Pauling. They were lent to you for this task.

He opens his mouth to speak, but he is interrupted by a loud blaring siren.

You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

He reaches into his jacket for a weapon.

In your moment of panic, you think quickly!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-2-1

# Somewhere safe?

You immediately plead with him. You are being left in the open. You are not here to be in association with or in the way of their work. You are here to fix the briefcase.

A BLU Spy sounding like a dangerous threat, you cling to your gun. You look pretty pathetic.

Maybe it is the reasoning. Maybe it is how pathetic you look.

Either way, Spy rolls his eyes with a reluctant sigh. He gestures for you to follow and you both make your way through the base.

You pass a short stout man in a yellow helmet working with machinery on your way up the stairs. You do not get a chance to meet him.

You follow him into a small room with a medical cabinet and lockers. You sit down there and he lights a cigarette.

Spy: "You'll be safe here."

Spy: "Just stay put."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	27. 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

#  "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

#  Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

#  Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-2

# Refuse

You put your foot down! You refuse to be handled this way!

You storm off instead, determined to find the intelligence on your own!

If this guy isn't going to be any help, so be it!

You are resourceful anyways. Miss Pauling did not hire you just because you were the only willing interviewee who would be quiet when told to not ask questions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2

# Proceed with caution

You get your gun out and proceed with caution. As you enter the base, you are set at the ready. You look around warily to see what is around you.

You are on your own, but you are set to kill.

The set up in this base is really strange. How would you defend anything here?

Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2

# Go for something more classy

You go for something classy.

You think about what you are going to say.

Then you realize... How the fuck do you flirt with somebody this classy?

How do you even flirt classy?

The guy takes just a little step closer, "Do you have a name?"

Oh my, time to change directions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1

# Ask where the intelligence is

You take a deep breath and ready yourself. You can do this.

You ask firmly where the intelligence briefcase is.

His features tighten ever so slightly. It is faint, but you can tell that there is something...perhaps suspicious? in his features?

You quickly explain that you were sent by Miss Pauling to repair the handle.

Spy: "How do I know this is not a trick?"

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-

# Show your files

You dig through all of your things. Miss Pauling gave you so much paperwork to handle for one handle repair.

You have the files on the mercenaries. You have the files on the briefcase. You even hold files on the Mann brothers.

He ends up taking it all from you.

Piece by piece it disappears from your hands.

He takes your files.

You are without files. You need those. You have to get those back.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-2

# Be calm but firm

You hold out your hand. He has seen your papers, now he needs to give them back. They belong to Miss Pauling. They were lent to you for this task.

He opens his mouth to speak, but he is interrupted by a loud blaring siren.

You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

He reaches into his jacket for a weapon.

In your moment of panic, you think quickly!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-1-2-2-2

# Where to go?

You have no idea where you are supposed to be. A BLU Spy sounding like a dangerous threat, you cling to your gun. You look pretty pathetic. You want to be out of the way, but where is out of the way?

Maybe it is the reasoning. Maybe it is how pathetic you look.

Either way, Spy rolls his eyes with a reluctant sigh. He gestures for you to follow and you both make your way through the base.

You pass a short stout man in a yellow helmet working with machinery on your way up the stairs. You do not get a chance to meet him.

You follow him into a small room with a medical cabinet and lockers. You sit down there and he lights a cigarette.

Spy: "You'll be safe here."

Spy: "Just stay put."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	28. 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

#  "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

#  Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

#  Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-2

# Refuse

You put your foot down! You refuse to be handled this way!

You storm off instead, determined to find the intelligence on your own!

If this guy isn't going to be any help, so be it!

You are resourceful anyways. Miss Pauling did not hire you just because you were the only willing interviewee who would be quiet when told to not ask questions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2

# Proceed with caution

You get your gun out and proceed with caution. As you enter the base, you are set at the ready. You look around warily to see what is around you.

You are on your own, but you are set to kill.

The set up in this base is really strange. How would you defend anything here?

Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2

# Go for something more classy

You go for something classy.

You think about what you are going to say.

Then you realize... How the fuck do you flirt with somebody this classy?

How do you even flirt classy?

The guy takes just a little step closer, "Do you have a name?"

Oh my, time to change directions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2

# Double down

Okay Casanova. Let's do this!

You bring out your very best flirting.

You `give him all of the sweet compliments you can think of.

Shaking his head and chuckling in amusement, he gestures for you to stop.

Spy: "Okay. Alright. You are amusing. You have my attention."

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-1

# Ask where the briefcase is

He gives you a suspiciously haughty look.

Spy: "Well, it's-"

A loud siren interrupts him, blaring loudly overhead. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "It seems there are other matters to handle."

That was very punny. Maybe it was unintentional because it seems to have gone over his head.

Spy: "Let's go."

He beckons for you to follow him through the base. You follow, but you insist that he tell you where you are going.

Spy: "A safe location."

You follow him through a dimly lit hallway out into a sunlit courtyard. You follow him up one of the sets of stairs. At the top is a stout man in a yellow helmet. He seems busy so you do not get a chance to say hello. You follow the Spy into a small room with lockers and as medical cabinet.

Spy: "This is a safe place, I assure you. Just stay here and you will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	29. 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

#  "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

#  Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

#  Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-2

# Refuse

You put your foot down! You refuse to be handled this way!

You storm off instead, determined to find the intelligence on your own!

If this guy isn't going to be any help, so be it!

You are resourceful anyways. Miss Pauling did not hire you just because you were the only willing interviewee who would be quiet when told to not ask questions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2

# Proceed with caution

You get your gun out and proceed with caution. As you enter the base, you are set at the ready. You look around warily to see what is around you.

You are on your own, but you are set to kill.

The set up in this base is really strange. How would you defend anything here?

Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2

# Go for something more classy

You go for something classy.

You think about what you are going to say.

Then you realize... How the fuck do you flirt with somebody this classy?

How do you even flirt classy?

The guy takes just a little step closer, "Do you have a name?"

Oh my, time to change directions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2

# Double down

Okay Casanova. Let's do this!

You bring out your very best flirting.

You `give him all of the sweet compliments you can think of.

Shaking his head and chuckling in amusement, he gestures for you to stop.

Spy: "Okay. Alright. You are amusing. You have my attention."

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-2

# Ask for a tour

He gives you a suspiciously haughty look.

Spy: "Well, I suppose I could-"

A loud siren interrupts him, blaring loudly overhead. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "It seems there are other matters to handle."

That was very punny. Maybe it was unintentional because it seems to have gone over his head.

Spy: "Let's go."

He beckons for you to follow him through the base. You follow, but you insist that he tell you where you are going.

Spy: "A safe location."

You follow him through a dimly lit hallway out into a sunlit courtyard. You follow him up one of the sets of stairs. At the top is a stout man in a yellow helmet. He seems busy so you do not get a chance to say hello. You follow the Spy into a small room with lockers and as medical cabinet.

Spy: "This is a safe place, I assure you. Just stay here and you will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	30. 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

#  "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

#  Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

#  Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-2

# Refuse

You put your foot down! You refuse to be handled this way!

You storm off instead, determined to find the intelligence on your own!

If this guy isn't going to be any help, so be it!

You are resourceful anyways. Miss Pauling did not hire you just because you were the only willing interviewee who would be quiet when told to not ask questions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2

# Proceed with caution

You get your gun out and proceed with caution. As you enter the base, you are set at the ready. You look around warily to see what is around you.

You are on your own, but you are set to kill.

The set up in this base is really strange. How would you defend anything here?

Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2

# Go for something more classy

You go for something classy.

You think about what you are going to say.

Then you realize... How the fuck do you flirt with somebody this classy?

How do you even flirt classy?

The guy takes just a little step closer, "Do you have a name?"

Oh my, time to change directions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2

# Double down

Okay Casanova. Let's do this!

You bring out your very best flirting.

You `give him all of the sweet compliments you can think of.

Shaking his head and chuckling in amusement, he gestures for you to stop.

Spy: "Okay. Alright. You are amusing. You have my attention."

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-3

# Compliment him

You lead on with more flirting and complimenting.

He chuckles in amusement, "Yes, we have established that you-"

A loud siren interrupts him, blaring loudly overhead. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "It seems there are other matters to handle."

That was very punny. Maybe it was unintentional because it seems to have gone over his head.

Spy: "Let's go."

He beckons for you to follow him through the base. You follow, but you insist that he tell you where you are going.

Spy: "A safe location."

You follow him through a dimly lit hallway out into a sunlit courtyard. You follow him up one of the sets of stairs. At the top is a stout man in a yellow helmet. He seems busy so you do not get a chance to say hello. You follow the Spy into a small room with lockers and as medical cabinet.

Spy: "This is a safe place, I assure you. Just stay here with me and you will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	31. 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: July 5, 2018

### 1

#  "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

#  Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-1

# Talk to Scout

You turn your happy ass back around because you must deal with the reality that you do not know where you are going.

You go right to Scout with your tail between your legs.

You suck it up and ask him for directions. You need to know where the briefcase is, after all.

Scout: "Sure, follow me."

He leads you into the base, as if on a tour.

Scout: “How are you liking your new job? Having any trouble? Getting picked on by Miss Pauling yet?”

You explain that Miss Pauling is nice and the job is alright. You generally don't have any complaints.

You fail to mention that this is your first mission. It would suck if you fucked up your first assignment.

Scout: "Yea, she is pretty cool."

### 1-1-1-3

#  Ask where the briefcase is

Uh yea, of course you're going to ask him where the briefcase is. Makes sense to ask the guy who knows his way around where it is. It cannot be that top secret, can it?

"Oh, I know where it is! I know about everything in this place!"

He has a cocky smile on his face.

"Come on! I'll take you on a tour!"

"A tour?" you are hesitant because you have work that needs to be done.

"Yea sure! It won't take long. I'll show you around. You'll get where everything is in no time!"

### 1-1-1-3-2

# Refuse

You put your foot down! You refuse to be handled this way!

You storm off instead, determined to find the intelligence on your own!

If this guy isn't going to be any help, so be it!

You are resourceful anyways. Miss Pauling did not hire you just because you were the only willing interviewee who would be quiet when told to not ask questions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2

# Proceed with caution

You get your gun out and proceed with caution. As you enter the base, you are set at the ready. You look around warily to see what is around you.

You are on your own, but you are set to kill.

The set up in this base is really strange. How would you defend anything here?

Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2

# Go for something more classy

You go for something classy.

You think about what you are going to say.

Then you realize... How the fuck do you flirt with somebody this classy?

How do you even flirt classy?

The guy takes just a little step closer, "Do you have a name?"

Oh my, time to change directions.

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2

# Double down

Okay Casanova. Let's do this!

You bring out your very best flirting.

You `give him all of the sweet compliments you can think of.

Shaking his head and chuckling in amusement, he gestures for you to stop.

Spy: "Okay. Alright. You are amusing. You have my attention."

### 1-1-1-3-2-2-2-2-3

# Ask where he is from

He gives you a haughty and suspicious look.

Spy: "Well, I hail from-"

A loud siren interrupts him, blaring loudly overhead. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "It seems there are other matters to handle."

That was very punny. Maybe it was unintentional because it seems to have gone over his head.

Spy: "Let's go."

He beckons for you to follow him through the base. You follow, but you insist that he tell you where you are going.

Spy: "A safe location."

You follow him through a dimly lit hallway out into a sunlit courtyard. You follow him up one of the sets of stairs. At the top is a stout man in a yellow helmet. He seems busy so you do not get a chance to say hello. You follow the Spy into a small room with lockers and as medical cabinet.

Spy: "This is a safe place, I assure you. Just stay here with me and you will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	32. 1-1-2-1-1-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 6, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-2

# Wander

You decide to wander around in search of that briefcase. After all, you still have a job to do. And it still needs to be fixed. Still, while you are here, you might as well look around.

Perhaps the briefcase has been placed in a convenient location. You might just stumble upon it.

Otherwise, there could be somebody other than the Scout to help you out along the way. You are wandering around, and that means that you are going on an adventure.

At this point, you might as well figure out the area. It is not like Miss Pauling gave you a map.

Not like a map would have been useful either. No.

There are supposedly nine people here, which leaves the logical answer that there is another person around here somewhere, just waiting for you to find them in this place.

### 1-1-2-1

# Go outside

You decide to go outside. You are not sure what you will find, but why not? There does not seem to be too much here to do.

As you meander over to the bridge, you realize that you are very close to the BLU base.

If you cross over and get discovered by a BLU, you have to risk your life to keep your cover, which will be a mistake for any future work on the BLU base.

Otherwise you risk your work here at the RED base by revealing yourself to the BLU mercenaries.

Just simplify things already!

### 1-1-2-1-1

# Go back and talk to Scout

You take a nice, deep, calming breath. Okay, you will just have to deal with this guy.

You return to where the Scout is. He seems to just be waiting there for you. Maybe he just knows you will not find anything around here on your own.

Scout: “Done seeing the sights?”

He sounds pretty cocky and full of himself. Not the most pleasant welcome back.

You hold your tongue as you steel yourself to talk to him. You will just have to deal with him, won’t you?

You need to make an important request. How will you go about it?

### 1-1-2-1-1-1

# Ask nicely

You decide to ask nicely. You steel yourself and use all your manners towards this self-centered cocky little shit.

With the cockiest grin he turns and gestures for you to follow.

Scout: “Come on, this-”

He is cut off by the blaring of a loud siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: “Oh boy.”

It sounds like this is a pretty bad thing. So, when Scout leads you through the base, you follow quickly. You follow him through a dimly lit hallway, where you swear there is something following you. It is watching you from the shadows.

You step out into a courtyard with two sets of stairs. You follow him upstairs to where a stout man with a yellow helmet is working. He looks busy though, so you do not have time to say hello.

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here. So, stay put."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	33. 1-1-2-1-1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: July 6, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-2

# Wander

You decide to wander around in search of that briefcase. After all, you still have a job to do. And it still needs to be fixed. Still, while you are here, you might as well look around.

Perhaps the briefcase has been placed in a convenient location. You might just stumble upon it.

Otherwise, there could be somebody other than the Scout to help you out along the way. You are wandering around, and that means that you are going on an adventure.

At this point, you might as well figure out the area. It is not like Miss Pauling gave you a map.

Not like a map would have been useful either. No.

There are supposedly nine people here, which leaves the logical answer that there is another person around here somewhere, just waiting for you to find them in this place.

### 1-1-2-1

# Go outside

You decide to go outside. You are not sure what you will find, but why not? There does not seem to be too much here to do.

As you meander over to the bridge, you realize that you are very close to the BLU base.

If you cross over and get discovered by a BLU, you have to risk your life to keep your cover, which will be a mistake for any future work on the BLU base.

Otherwise you risk your work here at the RED base by revealing yourself to the BLU mercenaries.

Just simplify things already!

### 1-1-2-1-1

# Go back and talk to Scout

You take a nice, deep, calming breath. Okay, you will just have to deal with this guy.

You return to where the Scout is. He seems to just be waiting there for you. Maybe he just knows you will not find anything around here on your own.

Scout: “Done seeing the sights?”

He sounds pretty cocky and full of himself. Not the most pleasant welcome back.

You hold your tongue as you steel yourself to talk to him. You will just have to deal with him, won’t you?

You need to make an important request. How will you go about it?

### 1-1-2-1-1-2

# Demand it

No more of this bullshit. You are done with his bullshit. You want to get your job done now. No more dilly dallying. No more wandering.

He looks displeased at your tone.

Scout: “How about you ask nicely?”

Playing the game of taunting? Two can play that game! You pull out a taunt that makes him do a double take.

Scout: “How about you-”

He is cut off by the blaring of a loud siren. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Scout: “Oh boy.”

It sounds like this is a pretty bad thing. So, when Scout leads you through the base, you follow quickly. You follow him through a dimly lit hallway, where you swear there is something following you. It is watching you from the shadows.

You step out into a courtyard with two sets of stairs. You follow him upstairs to where a stout man with a yellow helmet is working. He looks busy though, so you do not have time to say hello.

Scout leads you to a small room with a sliding door. It is mostly empty, aside from some lockers, benches and a medical cabinet. It looks like the kind of place to sit and chill for a little bit. Not exactly a safe bunker though.

Scout: "You'll be safe in here. So, stay fucking put."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	34. 1-1-2-1-2-2-1-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: August 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-2

# Wander

You decide to wander around in search of that briefcase. After all, you still have a job to do. And it still needs to be fixed. Still, while you are here, you might as well look around.

Perhaps the briefcase has been placed in a convenient location. You might just stumble upon it.

Otherwise, there could be somebody other than the Scout to help you out along the way. You are wandering around, and that means that you are going on an adventure.

At this point, you might as well figure out the area. It is not like Miss Pauling gave you a map.

Not like a map would have been useful either. No.

There are supposedly nine people here, which leaves the logical answer that there is another person around here somewhere, just waiting for you to find them in this place.

### 1-1-2-1

# Go outside

You decide to go outside. You are not sure what you will find, but why not? There does not seem to be too much here to do.

As you meander over to the bridge, you realize that you are very close to the BLU base.

If you cross over and get discovered by a BLU, you have to risk your life to keep your cover, which will be a mistake for any future work on the BLU base.

Otherwise you risk your work here at the RED base by revealing yourself to the BLU mercenaries.

Just simplify things already!

### 1-1-2-1-2

# Meander around the base

You stroll around the inside of the base and look around, wondering what could be in here. It's a really odd kind of place. The architecture almost does not make sense, yet it is so easily basic.

Is this really the kind of set up you need to defend things? How would you defend anything here? Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-2-1-2-2

# Explain why you are here

You promptly put on a professional tone of voice. You act as formal as you can as you take on the part assigned to you by Miss Pauling. You do so quickly, so as not to risk him responding with violence.

You explain that you were tasked with fixing briefcase, so that the team can carry it back and forth without problem.

He nods as he listens intently. He seems like he is absorbing every word you are saying.

### 1-1-2-1-2-2-1

# Show him the handle

You double down on your story. You provide him the evidence of the handle.

He considers the handle you are holding with scrutiny. Still, he seems to be convinced.

Spy: “So, you work for Miss Pauling?”

He still seems a bit suspicious of you.

### 1-1-2-1-2-2-1-1

# "Yes, I work for Miss Pauling."

You explain that you do work for Miss Pauling. You remind him of the handle that you showed him.

He makes a chuff noise that you do not know what to make of. He is either thinking or he does not believe you. He may be deciding what to do with you in the meantime.

You do not have a chance to really push the situation, as a loud siren goes off.

You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "Well, I suppose we should move."

He regards you thoughtfully. He seems like he gave into something, but you do not know what. He sighs audibly.

Spy: "Come with me."

You ask where you are going, but follow him down a narrow hallway. It leads out into an open courtyard. The bright sunlight beams down on you, lighting your path up a set of stairs.

At the top of the stairs is a stout man working with machines. As you are following the Spy, you do not have time to dawdle and say hello.

The Spy leads you into a small room with lockers and a medical cabinet.

Spy: "This is a safe location. So, just stay here."

Congratulations on unlocking a secret ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	35. 1-1-2-1-2-2-1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: August 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-2

# Wander

You decide to wander around in search of that briefcase. After all, you still have a job to do. And it still needs to be fixed. Still, while you are here, you might as well look around.

Perhaps the briefcase has been placed in a convenient location. You might just stumble upon it.

Otherwise, there could be somebody other than the Scout to help you out along the way. You are wandering around, and that means that you are going on an adventure.

At this point, you might as well figure out the area. It is not like Miss Pauling gave you a map.

Not like a map would have been useful either. No.

There are supposedly nine people here, which leaves the logical answer that there is another person around here somewhere, just waiting for you to find them in this place.

### 1-1-2-1

# Go outside

You decide to go outside. You are not sure what you will find, but why not? There does not seem to be too much here to do.

As you meander over to the bridge, you realize that you are very close to the BLU base.

If you cross over and get discovered by a BLU, you have to risk your life to keep your cover, which will be a mistake for any future work on the BLU base.

Otherwise you risk your work here at the RED base by revealing yourself to the BLU mercenaries.

Just simplify things already!

### 1-1-2-1-2

# Meander around the base

You stroll around the inside of the base and look around, wondering what could be in here. It's a really odd kind of place. The architecture almost does not make sense, yet it is so easily basic.

Is this really the kind of set up you need to defend things? How would you defend anything here? Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-2-1-2-2

# Explain why you are here

You promptly put on a professional tone of voice. You act as formal as you can as you take on the part assigned to you by Miss Pauling. You do so quickly, so as not to risk him responding with violence.

You explain that you were tasked with fixing briefcase, so that the team can carry it back and forth without problem.

He nods as he listens intently. He seems like he is absorbing every word you are saying.

### 1-1-2-1-2-2-1

# Show him the handle

You double down on your story. You provide him the evidence of the handle.

He considers the handle you are holding with scrutiny. Still, he seems to be convinced.

Spy: “So, you work for Miss Pauling?”

He still seems a bit suspicious of you.

### 1-1-2-1-2-2-1-2

# "Does it matter?"

You ask this question and it does not seem to go over too well.

He makes a chuff noise that you do not know what to make of. He is either thinking or he does not believe you. He may be deciding what to do with you in the meantime.

You do not have a chance to really push the situation, as a loud siren goes off.

You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "Well, I suppose we should move."

He regards you thoughtfully. He seems like he gave into something, but you do not know what. He sighs audibly.

Spy: "Come with me."

You ask where you are going, but follow him down a narrow hallway. It leads out into an open courtyard. The bright sunlight beams down on you, lighting your path up a set of stairs.

At the top of the stairs is a stout man working with machines. As you are following the Spy, you do not have time to dawdle and say hello.

The Spy leads you into a small room with lockers and a medical cabinet.

Spy: "This is a safe location. So, just stay here."

Congratulations on unlocking a secret ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	36. 1-1-2-1-2-2-2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 5, 2018

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-2

# Wander

You decide to wander around in search of that briefcase. After all, you still have a job to do. And it still needs to be fixed. Still, while you are here, you might as well look around.

Perhaps the briefcase has been placed in a convenient location. You might just stumble upon it.

Otherwise, there could be somebody other than the Scout to help you out along the way. You are wandering around, and that means that you are going on an adventure.

At this point, you might as well figure out the area. It is not like Miss Pauling gave you a map.

Not like a map would have been useful either. No.

There are supposedly nine people here, which leaves the logical answer that there is another person around here somewhere, just waiting for you to find them in this place.

### 1-1-2-1

# Go outside

You decide to go outside. You are not sure what you will find, but why not? There does not seem to be too much here to do.

As you meander over to the bridge, you realize that you are very close to the BLU base.

If you cross over and get discovered by a BLU, you have to risk your life to keep your cover, which will be a mistake for any future work on the BLU base.

Otherwise you risk your work here at the RED base by revealing yourself to the BLU mercenaries.

Just simplify things already!

### 1-1-2-1-2

# Meander around the base

You stroll around the inside of the base and look around, wondering what could be in here. It's a really odd kind of place. The architecture almost does not make sense, yet it is so easily basic.

Is this really the kind of set up you need to defend things? How would you defend anything here? Maybe from that hole that leads upstairs, you can see there is a room up there. How do you get up there though? Are there stairs? Are the stairs secretly hidden so that only these mercenaries can get to it and use the usefulness of that hole?

"Hello there."

It is an unfamiliar voice speaking.

Is that a French accent? Such a marvelous language, with a beautiful accent.

No! You think. You are not a weak person.

You're not about to buckle at the knees for a sappy accent that could very well be fake, or not French at all!

Don't fall for it!

Be strong!

Be strong protagonist!

Hold onto your wits!

You turn around to face the person, hoping that standing there for so long did not make you look stupid.

Granted you were looking curiously at the hole in the ceiling, you might have looked like an awkward idiot who did not know what to do with themselves at the sight of a skylight that had no purpose relating to the sky.

No matter, he seems curious. He is walking towards you from the shadows of a corner. Is that a suit? Really? Is he an accountant or a lawyer or something? He should not be here if that is the case.

Oh wait, that pinstriped look is familiar. That mask is too.

This is the Spy from the files Miss Pauling provided you.

"I have not seen you before."

Don't just stand there!

Do something!

Say something!

Act!

Do!

Say!

Something!

Now!

He's staring at you!

### 1-1-2-1-2-2

# Explain why you are here

You promptly put on a professional tone of voice. You act as formal as you can as you take on the part assigned to you by Miss Pauling. You do so quickly, so as not to risk him responding with violence.

You explain that you were tasked with fixing briefcase, so that the team can carry it back and forth without problem.

He nods as he listens intently. He seems like he is absorbing every word you are saying.

### 1-1-2-1-2-2-2

# Show him your paperwork

You double down on your story. You provide him the evidence of the paperwork given to you by Miss Pauling.

He takes each piece. He studies it curiously. He even makes a thoughtful noise.

Spy: "So, you're here to repair the handle on the briefcase?"

### 1-1-2-1-2-2-2-1

# "Yes, of course."

You nod, glad that the evidence was enough.

He hands the paperwork back to you.

Spy: "Then you will need to work directly with the brief-"

He is cut off by loud blaring sirens. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "Come with me."

You ask where you are going, but follow him down a narrow hallway. It leads out into an open courtyard. The bright sunlight beams down on you, lighting your path up a set of stairs.

Spy: "A safe location."

At the top of the stairs is a stout man working with machines. As you are following the Spy, you do not have time to dawdle and say hello.

The Spy leads you into a small room with lockers and a medical cabinet.

Spy: "We will be safe here."

Congratulations on unlocking a secret ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


	37. 1-1-2-1-3-1-1-1-1-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 6, 2019

### 1

# "No, I'm not."

Scout: “I’m sorry, I just hoped it might be Miss Pauling. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Seriously, it is not like you and Miss Pauling look anything alike. Why would he mistake you for her?

Scout: "No, not that you look like her. I was just..."

There appears to be an attachment to Miss Pauling in this one.

Scout: "I was hoping it would be her coming."

You also remind him that Miss Pauling called him and informed him of this. This probably just goes over his head though.

### 1-1

# Go straight to the intelligence

You are a diligent worker, so you go straight to that intelligence briefcase! You have a job to do and you're going to get it done.

Except, you do not know how to get to the intelligence.

Didn’t think about that, did you?

You do not even have a map of the place.

In fact, Miss Pauling thought it was much more important to give you details about how to deal with the mercenaries than how to get your job done. Not very well thought out.

So long as you are not able to finish your job, you’ll be stuck here. But you'll need help to get to that briefcase.

What are you going to do?

### 1-1-2

# Wander

You decide to wander around in search of that briefcase. After all, you still have a job to do. And it still needs to be fixed. Still, while you are here, you might as well look around.

Perhaps the briefcase has been placed in a convenient location. You might just stumble upon it.

Otherwise, there could be somebody other than the Scout to help you out along the way. You are wandering around, and that means that you are going on an adventure.

At this point, you might as well figure out the area. It is not like Miss Pauling gave you a map.

Not like a map would have been useful either. No.

There are supposedly nine people here, which leaves the logical answer that there is another person around here somewhere, just waiting for you to find them in this place.

### 1-1-2-1

# Go outside

You decide to go outside. You are not sure what you will find, but why not? There does not seem to be too much here to do.

As you meander over to the bridge, you realize that you are very close to the BLU base.

If you cross over and get discovered by a BLU, you have to risk your life to keep your cover, which will be a mistake for any future work on the BLU base.

Otherwise you risk your work here at the RED base by revealing yourself to the BLU mercenaries.

### 1-1-2-1-3

# Go looking for the intelligence

You decide to go looking for the intelligence yourself.

You don’t need a babysitter! You can handle yourself, after all!

You move quickly.

You have wasted enough time as it is.

You are ready to be done with this bullshit!

Much to your fear, you hear another set of footsteps behind you.

Really? Who could be behind you?

You glance over your shoulder, only to realize that there seems to be nobody behind you.

Okay. So, you’re being followed by a ghost.

That or there is something very wrong with your hearing.

Time to act fast!

### 1-1-2-1-3-1

# Stop and stand your ground

You stop in your tracks and turn. You hold up your chin and wait.

The footsteps stop. The movement stops.

It is as if there was nothing there.

What will you do?

### 1-1-2-1-3-1-1

# Hold your breath

You take a quick breath before you hold it in. Your heart throbs in your ears.

You stand and wait for your fate.

Anything could happen at this point.

Yet nothing is happening...yet...

### 1-1-2-1-3-1-1-1

# Wait

You hold on tight. Waiting for what is to come.

You finally take a small breath.

The world does not seem to kill you for breathing.

Still, you have this terrifying feeling that there is something unseen and dangerous before you.

### 1-1-2-1-3-1-1-1-1

# Reach out with your hand

You reach out to try and touch.

You feel felt, like that of a man's attire.

Your heart begins to pound in your head.

Your fingers feel the felt fall away.

### 1-1-2-1-3-1-1-1-1-1

# "Who are you?"

You speak to the person in hopes of reaching a piece of information.

Spy: "The question should be directed to you."

The European accent lilts through the air, teaming with the strange noise that accompanies his appearance. Like a ghost he steps out of a sort of smoke. It pairs with the smoke rising from a cigarette between his lips. You missed the smell before, but seeing it now you are very aware of it.

A loud siren blares. You are taken by surprise. You look around, terrified at what is happening.

Spy: "This is bad timing to ask questions."

Administrator: "A BLU Spy is in the base!"

You recognize that voice. The Administrator's voice holds familiarity to you after having listened to her demands of Miss Pauling over the phone.

Spy: "That is our cue to be gone."

He gestures for you to follow him. You ask where he is leading you, but he does not pause to answer. He leads you out to a brightly lit courtyard with two sets of stairs.

At the top of the stairs is a stout man working with machines. He is too busy to say hello, so you continue following the Spy.

He leads you into a small room, with lockers and a medical cabinet.

Spy: "We will be safe to talk here."

Congratulations on unlocking a secret ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/chapter-1  
> Blog: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/blog  
> Feedback: https://mageleartist.wixsite.com/missionunlikely/feedback


End file.
